Halloween Magic
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Megan has invited her friends for Halloween at Disney's Magic Kingdom! But when two villainesses decide to crash the party, it's a race against time to save the day and the candy! Can Megan and the gang do it? Or will Magic Kingdom be gone forever?
1. On All Hallows Eve

Halloween Magic!

Summary: It's Halloween at Disney World's Magic Kingdom and Megan's invited all her friends! But then S.A. and Evil Rin decide to crash the party. Now it's a race against time to save the kids and the Magic Kingdom! And this story ends with a special performance by the Maho Dou House Band!

Disclaimer: I own MegChan (That's me) along with my Shugo Charas, S.A., Evil Rin and the Charanari forms in the story. I do not own Disney World, Magic Kingdom, Ojamajo Doremi, Shugo Chara, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Treasure Planet, the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts or the Boo ghosts from the Mario games! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: On All Hallows Eve

It's Halloween at Magic Kingdom. Authoress Megan or Meg-Chan was waiting at the entrance gate for a few friends.

"Mou... They should've been here by now." One of her Shugo Charas, Hikara, said.

"Patience, Hikara-Chan." Said another Chara, Capi. "Maybe they got held up at the Monorail."

"Capi's right." Megan said. "It's always crowded at the Monorail station."

"Right! Good things come to those who wai~t!" A third Chara, Hattie, said in a sing-song voice.

"Still... I hate waiting." Hikara said, drooping her head.

"Not to worry, my dear Hikara." A detective Chara, Holly, said. "Judging by the time on Megan-Chan's watch, the next Monorail shall be due in about..." The Monorail whoosed by on the track overhead. "Oh, about now."

"Ya-Ta! They're here now!" A Disney-styled Chara, Dixie, said.

"Great." Megan said. "Now all we gotta do is spot them out. Doremi-Chan-Tachi are easy to spot. Yugi-Kun mo, Jim-Kun-Tachi mo."

As the crowd walked past, Megan and her five Charas looked out for their friends.

"Where are they?" Megan said.

"Where? Where?" The Charas said.

Suddenly, a little girl with blond pigtails wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts and orange shoes glomped on Megan! "Megan Onee-Chan!" She exclaimed as she knocked Megan to the ground.

"H-Hi there, Hana-Chan." Megan said, with dizzy marks in her eyes.

"Hana-Chan, get off of Meg-Chan!" A girl with red hair buns said.

"It's okay, Doremi-Chan. She's just excited."

"Long time, no see, Meg-Chan." A brown haired girl with an orange bow said.

"How ya doin', Meg-Chan?" A blue haired girl said.

"Hello, Meg-Chan!" A purple haired girl said.

"Hi, Meg-Chan!" A yellow haired girl said.

"Hazuki-Chan, Ai-Chan, Onpu-Chan, Momo-Chan, great to see you!" Megan said.

Right behind Doremi and Friends were two ladies. One had long silver hair and wore a gray and white dress, a gold tiara and had a veil over her face. The other had light blue hair and wore a red-violet and pink uniform.

"Good evening, Megan-Chan." The silver haired lady said.

"Konban wa." The light blue haired said.

"Ahh, Jou-Sama!" Megan skittered over to the silver haired lady, called Jou-Sama. "Konban wa!" She curtsied to her.

"It's good to see you, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"Majorin-Sama, Konban wa." Megan bowed to the light blue haired lady, Majorin.

"Good evening, Megan-Chan. You look peppy tonight." Majorin said.

"Of course! It's my first time celebrating Halloween at Disney World."

"And it's out first time celebrating this Halloween." Jou-Sama said.

"Ahh, souka. Don't really have Halloween in Misora or Majo Kai."

"No. Not really..."

"Well, you guys are just in time. All we have to do is wait for a few more friends, then we can go into the park and join the party!" Megan said, turning to the others.

"Hey! Megan!" "Yo Megs!" The girls turned to see two boys coming towards them. One had tri-colored spiky hair, violet eyes and wore a blue jacket and pants, plus boots and a black shirt. The other had brown hair and wore a black shirt, a baggy jacket and pants and brown boots.

"Yugi-Kun! Jim-Kun!" Megan squealed and ran over to them. She hugged them as she said, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Calm down, Megan!" Yugi, the spiky haired boy, said.

"Yeah! We're glad to see you too!" The other boy, Jim, said.

"My, my, are we too late?" Right behind Yugi and Jim was a humanoid feline in a captain's uniform along with a humanoid canine, three humanoid kittens and one humanoid puppy.

"Ahh, Nekomimi-Sama!" Hana said. She hugged the feline she called 'Nekomimi-Sama.'

"Konban wa, Amelia-Chan." Majorin greeted.

"Good evening, Lady Majorin, Your Majesty, girls." Amelia said. **(Hana likes to call her 'Nekomimi-Sama'. It means 'Catears' in Japanese.)**

"Dr. Doppler-San, konban wa!" Hazuki greeted to the canine, Dr. Doppler. **(Hazuki kinda looks up to him.)**

"Why, good evening to you, Miss Fujiwara." Dr. Doppler said.

"Megan! Hana-Chan!" The three kittens said. They were dressed up in different colored Ojamajo Doremi Season One uniforms.

"Alice, Chloe, Rebecca!" Megan said. "Oh, Kits, you look so kawaii!" **(Oh, umm, I don't know the names of Amelia's kids, so I made them up.)**

"Thank you, Megan." Alice (The blond kit) said.

"Lady Majorin made them just for us." Rebecca (The brunette kit) said.

"We look like real witches, don't we?" Chloe (The black kit) said.

"Yeah, you're Ojamajos too!" Hana said, making the kittens giggle.

The puppy went over to Megan. "H-Hi, Megan." He was dressed up as Sherlock Holmes.

"Why, hey, Ethan." Megan said. **(Now, I admit, I got that name from another story, so kudos to that author!)**

"Do you like my costume?"

"Un! Sure, it's great. It really matches you."

"It's wonderful, Ethan!" Holly said.

"Holly really likes it." Megan let out a slight laugh.

"Thanks, Megan. And you too, Holly." Ethan said.

"Hey, thanks for coming, Captain." Megan said to Amelia.

"Well, thank you for inviting us, Miss Megan." Amelia said, patting Megan's head.

"Aw, really, it was nothing."

"Saa, Minna-San," Majorin said, "we should head into the park now."

"Matte!" Someone called out. The group turned to see a pink haired girl in a red Ojamajo Doremi Season One uniform. With her were three toddlers and another witch.

"Oh? Poppu-Tachi?" Doremi said.

"W-We're here!" Poppu said.

"Majo Miller-San?" Jou-Sama said. "I thought you were right behind us?"

"We were," Majo Miller said, "but the gate closed, so we had to wait for the next Monorail."

"Ah, I see. Demo ne, at least you're here now."

"Minna!" Hana went up to the three toddlers. They're her friends from the Witch World Kindergarten. "Megan Onee-Chan, they dressed up for Halloween!"

"Ahh, they did!" Megan said.

"Do you like our costumes, Hana-Chan?" One girl with green hair said. She was dressed up as Belle.

"Minna, kawaii!" Hana said.

"Yup yup! Teki-Chan, you look just like Tiana." Megan said.

"Thank you, Onee-Chan." Teki, a girl with light blue hair, said.

"And Tekipaki-Chan, you're such a lovely little Belle."

"Thanks, Onee-Chan." Tekipaki said.

"Wow, Atarimeko-Chan! I swear you could be one of Ponyo's sisters."

"Arigato, Onee-Chan." Atarimeko, a little squid (Or octopus) said. She was dress up as Ponyo.

"These are great costumes!" Megan said.

"Yes. Jou-Sama and I took them to the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique in Downtown Disney earlier this morning." Majo Miller said.

"Ahh, smart idea."

"Anou ne, Majo Miller-San, I'd like to introduce my friend, Captain Amelia-San and her husband, Dr. Doppler-San." Majorin said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Amelia-San." Majo Miller said, shaking hands with Amelia. "I've heard a lot about you from Jou-Sama and Majorin."

"Likewise, Miss Miller." Amelia said.

"Lady Majorin has told us about you as well." Dr. Doppler said.

"And who are these three?" Amelia asked, kneeling down to Hana's kindergarten friends.

"These are Hana-Chan's friends from the Witch World Kindergarten." Megan said. "Teki-Chan, Tekipaki-Chan, and Atarimeko-Chan. We wanted to do something special for them. Hana-Chan and I practically had to beg Majo Miller-Sama to let them come along."

"And she agreed, but only on the condition that she could come to watch over the kids." Jou-Sama said.

"Why, hello there, girls." Amelia said to Hana's friends. "It's very nice to meet you. I'll bet you've never seen a felinid before, hmm?"

"Ooh, Neko!" "Neko da!" They said.

"And these are Nekomimi-Sama's kids!" Hana said. "Alice-Chan, Chloe-Chan, Rebecca-Chan, and Ethan-Kun!"

The kids greeted each other.

"Okay, okay, now that we've all been aquainted," Megan said, "we need to get in costume and head into the park."

"Right!" Doremi and Friends nodded. They took out their special Koron Taps and transformed into their apprentice uniforms. Hana used her magical compact.

"_Pretti Witchi Doremi-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hazuki-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Aiko-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Onpu-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Momoko-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"You're seriously wearing those?" Megan snapped a bit.

"Well, we're not done yet." Aiko said.

"_Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!" _Doremi transformed into a white and pink princess dress. **(For all Ojamajo fans reading this, it's the same dress she wore in the avant title of episode 25 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp!)**

"_Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" _Hazuki transformed into Fawn, one of the Disney fairies.

"_Pomeraku Raraku Laliloli Poppun!" _Aiko changed into a Hogwarts student uniform.

"Uhh...?" Megan said with a question mark floating by her head.

"I think Aiko's supposed to be Hermione." Yugi said.

"Oh! Ai-Chan, nice!"

"_Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" _Onpu became Snow White.

"_Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!" _Momoko turned into a vampire.

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" _Hana transformed into her Majo Ranger outfit. "Seigi no chikara ga aku wo tatsu! Commander Hana!"

"Yosha! My turn!" Megan said. "Help me out, Charas?"

"Hai!" Hikara, Capi, Holly, Hattie, and Dixie brought out Megan's costume gear.

Megan put on a white hoodie with a blue stripe down the back while Hikara tied her hair back. Capi put the hood over Megan's head, which showed off pointed blue ears. Holly and Hattie attached a white and blue tail to the back of Megan's pants and Dixie put yellow face paint on Megan's cheeks.

"All done!" The Charas said.

"Ta-Da!" Megan said.

"What are you supposed to be, Megs?" Jim asked.

"Mou, Jim-Kun, you baka! I'm Pachirisu!"

"Oh... Oh! I see it now."

"Dude, you have no imagination, you know that?"

"Yosh." Majorin snapped her fingers and her uniform became Captain's attire like Amelia's.

"Okay... So Majorin can't get anymore original then that?" Yugi said. Megan sweatdropped at his comment.

"Umm, Your Majesty." Amelia whispered a request to the Queen.

"Ahh, souka, but of course, Captain." Jou-Sama said. She snapped her fingers and Amelia's uniform changed into Majorin's uniform. **(In short: Majorin and Amelia swapped uniforms.)**

"Right, and Yugi-San says I'm the one who's being unoriginal." Majorin said with a sweatdrop.

"Jou-Sama, who are you gonna dress up as?" Megan asked.

"Oh, umm... I don't know..." Jou-Sama said.

"Well, girlfriend, ya could Charanari wit' Key or me!" A little street style Chara popped out from behind Jou-Sama.

"Oh! DJette and Key!" Hikara said.

"Well, naturally they came along, Hikara-Chan. And I have deduced that Majorin and the Captain have brought their Charas as well!" Holly said.

There was also a conductor Chara (Named Key), a firery witch Chara (Named Feu), a green gardener Chara (Named Kusa), and an aristocratic Chara (Named Saphir).

"Oh goody goody goody!" Hattie laughed. "Now it's a party!"

"Whazzup, Hattie?" DJette said. "Hikara, Holly, Dixie, Capi, lookin' good."

"Happy Halloween, Minna!" Feu, Key and Kusa said.

"Bonsoir, mes amies!" Saphir said. **(It means 'Good Evening, my friends' in French.)**

"Now, are we done with intros?" Megan said. "Yugi-Kun, Jim-Kun, are you two dressing up?"

"Uhh, kinda." Jim said.

"You see, Megan..." Yugi said. Two more Charas came out of his backpack.

"Why are Miki and Daichi here?" Megan said.

"Is that any way to say 'Hello', Megan-Chan?" Miki said.

"Yeah, that's not nice." Daichi said.

"S-Sorry!" Megan said.

"We had to ask Amu and Kukai if we could borrow them tonight." Yugi said.

"Oh, I get it. Do your thing, boys."

'_**Unlock my heart!" **_Yugi and Jim called out.

"_Charanari! Millennium Spade!" _**(This is Yugi + Miki)**

"_Charanari! Solar Rider!" _**(This is Jim + Daichi)**

"I figured as much." Megan said. "All right. Now we can go into the park."

* * *

Minutes later, on Main Street U.S.A. ... ... ...

"Saa, Minna, we've got a few good hours to explore the park." Megan said.

"In about three hours, Majorin, Amelia and I will be due at the Cinderella Castle Stage for the fireworks show." Jou-Sama said.

"We can meet at the Walt Disney Statue at about 8:00 (PM)." Majorin said. "Agreed?" Everyone nodded, giving their approval.

"Mama," Rebecca tugged at Amelia's jacket, "can we go trick-or-treating with Hana-Chan in ToonTown?"

"Teki-Chan and Tekipaki-Chan too!" Chloe said.

"Yes, you can, but stay together." Amelia said. "Promise?"

"We promise!" The kittens said.

"Minna, iko iko! This way!" Hana said, leading the kids off.

"At least take a map!" Megan called out.

"We'll go with them." Aiko said. She and Momoko followed them.

"Jim-Kun, Yugi-Kun," Poppu said. "Ethan-Kun, Atarimeko-Chan and I wanna do some trick-or-treating in Tomorrowland."

"Can we please?" Ethan and Atarimeko said.

"Sure." Jim said.

"We'll see you later, Megan." Yugi said, as he and Jim lead the kids.

"Jou-Sama, Majorin-Sama, Nekomimi-Sama, iko iko iko!" Megan said. "I wanna ride Pirate of the Caribbean!"

"Okay, okay, Megan-Chan. Let's go then." Jou-Sama said. The quartet headed off.

"Dr. Doppler-San, we can just walk around for a while." Hazuki said. "We don't have to ride anything."

"That's a good idea, Miss Fujiwara." Dr. Doppler said. "Would you care to join us, Miss Miller?"

"I would be delighted, Dr. Doppler-San." Majo Miller said.

"Well then, ladies. Shall we?" The trio went off arm-in-arm.

The group spilt up in the park. Little did they know, they were about to be pulled into a real Halloween adventure.


	2. The Kids are Gone

Chapter 2: The Kids are Gone?

Sometime later, Megan, Jou-Sama, Majorin and Amelia were sitting down at a Frontierland saloon, playing a lively game of poker. The prize? A pile of Halloween candy. The quartet did a spot of trick-or-treating and decided to play a game for the heck of it. Let's watch and see!

Jou-Sama put two bite-size Crunch bars on the candy pile.

"Hmm..." Megan said. "I'll see your two Crunch bars... and raise you... one Snickers bar." She put a full sized Snickers bar on the pile.

"Call!" Jou-Sama said, showing her hand.

"Oh!" The Charas said.

"Wow. You're good, Jou-Sama." Megan said. Then she looked at her own hand. "But... ... You're just not good enough."

"Nani?" Jou-Sama raised an eyebrow at the authoress.

Megan smirked and said (With a British accent), "In your honor, a royal flush." She showed her hand.

"I fold." Amelia said, throwing her hand down on the table.

"Watashi mo..." Majorin said.

"Ha ha! Yes! Come to Mama!" Megan said, gathering her spoils. The others were glaring daggers at her. "Oh, don't worry. We'll split it when we get back to the hotel."

"Right!"

"And don't be skimpy on the Ghirardelli chocolate squares!" Amelia said. "The caramel filled ones are my favorite."

"The caramel filled ones are practically everybody's favorite." Megan said, matter-of-factly. "Okay... Who's the idiot what bet a chocolate covered jalapeño?" Murmurs of 'No way' and 'I'm not eating that' came out. **(No, I'm not kidding. Some very rare specialty candy stores do sell chocolate covered jalapeños.)**

"I swear to you, Majorin, she must be cheating." Amelia said.

"Captain, come on. I got nothing up my sleeves, nothing up my hood, nothing up my shirt, nothing up my socks and nothing up my pants!" Megan said. "You can go ahead and frisk me for all I care!"

"All right, then... ... ... ... Spread 'em, girl!" Amelia growled. Megan assumed the position. Amelia started frisking Megan to see if she was cheating, that is... ... ... Until she hit Megan's ticklish spot on her belly. Megan started snickering and wiggling. "Stop squirming, Megan!" Amelia snapped.

"I will, Captain, if you stop tickling me!" Megan laughed.

"Oh, what a card you are, young lady." Amelia muttered.

"Anything, Captain?" Majorin asked. "Anything at all?"

"Oddly enough, she's clean."

"I told you." Megan said. "Like the song says, "They can't read my poker face"."

"I thought we agreed no more song references."

"Right. I mean, Amelia-Chan and I might as well be on Main Street, singing that 'Telephone' song at the top of our lungs." Majorin said.

"Hey, if ya got it, flaunt it." Megan said.

"Oh, you three are so silly." Jou-Sama said. She looked over to a nearby clock. "It's getting pretty late."

Megan looked at her watch. "It's about 6:30 (PM) by my watch. That means we've got... ... Mmm, probably another half hour to explore before we need to get ready for the show."

"That sounds about right." Majorin said.

"And we can do some more trick-or-treatin' along the way!"

"We should head through Liberty Square and down into Tomorrowland." Amelia said.

"Let's get going, ladies." Jou-Sama said as they got up from their seats and left the saloon.

"Halloween at Disney World isn't like the Halloween Haunt back home in Kings Dominion." Megan said, walking backwards. "They have haunted houses, but I don't remember seeing any kids trick-or-treating there."

"Speaking of haunted houses," Majorin said, "looks like it's pretty crowded at the Haunted Mansion." Oh, yes, there was a massive line at the Mansion. Hmm, it must get pretty popular around Halloween.

"I wouldn't be surprised if any of our friends were waiting in line for it." Jou-Sama said. "Well... Everyone except Hazuki-Chan. She wouldn't be caught dead on that ride."

"Y'know, I heard on t.v. that at Disneyland in California, at Halloween, they decorate the Haunted Mansion with a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' motif." Megan said.

"I never really understood that movie." Amelia said.

"What's not to understand?"

"Well, I mean, I know what that Skellington character is trying to do. Halloween and Christmas, like a... ... How you say, best of both worlds."

"But?"

"But seriously. What sort of an idiot would pull off something like that? Even if he is a cartoon."

"Captain, you can get away with a comment like that on Montressor, but we do not talk about toons like that in Virginia! Or Florida for that matter." Megan said.

"Sometimes, she takes her cartoons rather seriously." Jou-Sama said.

"I know." Amelia said.

As they strolled through Fantasyland, Megan went around collecting candy. "I think we're gonna need a bigger bag, ladies!" Megan said.

"How much candy do you need?" Majorin said.

"I said we were gonna split it. I'm not stingy."

"Uh-Huh. Sure..."

"Meg-Chan! Minna!" They heard Hazuki calling out. The quartet turned to find Hazuki's group riding on the Fantasyland Carrousel.

"You guys havin' fun?" Megan called out.

"Plenty, Meg-Chan!" Hazuki said.

"All right, good on ya!"

The quartet continued on their way until they hit Tomorrowland.

"Hey, look!" Hikara said. "Yugi-Kun to Jim-Kun da!" **(Possible translation: It's Yugi-Kun and Jim-Kun!)**

"They look like they're in quite a tizzy." Capi said.

She was right. The boys did look worried about something.

"Let's go see." Megan said. She went over to them. "Yugi-Kun! Jim-Kun! What's up, guys?"

"Uhh... We... Got a problem, Megs." Jim said.

"Doushita no?"

"Well... It's just that..." Yugi said. "Poppu, Ethan and Atarimeko are missing."

"Missing?"

"Who's missing, Megan-Chan?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Yugi-Kun said the kids are missing."

"Nani?"

"Are you sure they aren't still trick-or-treating?" Amelia asked.

"We're sure, Captain." Jim said. "Yugi and I looked all over Tomorrowland."

"They aren't in line for any of the attractions, they aren't in the stores or trick-or-treating." Yugi said. "Besides, the kids would've told us if they wanted to go to another section of the park."

"Right. They're good kids." Majorin said.

"Jim-Kun!" Doremi and Onpu came up. "We can't find them anywhere."

"It's like they vanished into thin air." Onpu said.

"Strange, even for Halloween." Megan said.

"It doesn't seem like they're playing a trick on us." Jou-Sama said.

"Minna!" The group turned to see Aiko and Momoko running towards them.

"Minna, taihen! Hana-Chan-Tachi ga-!" Aiko said.

"Masaka, they're missing?" Doremi said.

"How'd ya know?"

"Because Poppu-Tachi are missing too."

"What's going on?" Majorin asked, turning to Jou-Sama.

"I'm not sure, but whatever is happening... It's not good. Not good at all." Jou-Sama said.

"Oh, Majo Miller-Sama's not gonna be happy when she hears Hana-Chan's friends are gone." Megan said. "She probably won't trust me alone with the kids again."

"Should you really be worrying about that, Megs?" Jim said.

"He's right." Jou-Sama said. "Aiko-Chan, you and Momoko-Chan go back to Fantasyland and find Hazuki-Chan's group. Bring them back to Main Street. We'll be waiting there."

"Hai!" Aiko and Momoko said.

"Let's go!" Megan lead the rest of the team out of Tomorrowland.

* * *

The gang reconviened at Main Street to solve this puzzling mystery.

"How could nine kids suddenly vanish?" Megan said.

"There's definitely something going on." Doremi said.

"We didn't see any of the kids when we were walking to Tomorrowland." Jou-Sama said.

"We didn't see them in Fantasyland." Majo Miller said.

"And they aren't anywhere in the park." Megan finished.

"It doesn't make any sense. They wouldn't wander around like that." Dr. Doppler said.

"Then where could they possibly go?" Onpu asked.

"Hmm... ... ... ... ... ... ..." They put their heads together to figure out something.

But then, the Charas seemed to sense something.

"Did you guys feel that?" Hikara said.

"Doushita no, Hikara?" Megan asked.

"Yo, Queen, girlfriend, I'm feelin' some pretty bad vibes in Magic Kingdom." Djette said.

"Amélie, J'ai peur." Saphir said. **(Translation: I'm scared, Amelia.)**

No sooner did the Charas sense that things had gone wrong, people started screaming.

"Hear that, Minna?" Momoko said.

"Those aren't Halloween screams." Hazuki said.

"Those are like... Horror movie screams." Yugi said.

"People-about-to-get-killed horror movie screams." Jim added.

"Rin-Chan, I can sense X-Eggs!" Feu exclaimed.

"What? X-Eggs? Here?" Majorin said.

"Look!" Doremi exclaimed.

Swarms of X-Eggs started appearing over the skies of Magic Kingdom.

"X-Eggs aren't our only problem." Aiko said. "Heartless!" Heartless started materializing.

"And ghosts!" Onpu exclaimed. Boo Ghosts started flying around and causing mischief.

"**Obake?" **Hazuki screamed. **"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika..."**

"What's going on?" Majo Miller said.

"Magic Kingdom is all upside down and screwier than normal!" Hattie yelled.

"Who's doing this?" Doremi said.

"Welcome foolish mortals!" A voice boomed out. The gang looked up. There, floating on a broomstick above some trees was a woman who looked just like Majorin. Only her uniform was colored differently. The red-violet parts were black, the pink parts were gray, and the orange parts were silver.

"Th-That's—" Onpu gasped.

"Evil Rin!" Majorin exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Megan demanded.

"Be careful!" Jou-Sama said. "If Evil Rin is here, then that means Black Queen isn't too far behind."

"Oh relax. Black Queen-Sama isn't here." Evil Rin said. "We are acting on our own orders."

"We?" Megan raised an eyebrow. "What 'We'?"

Evil Rin turned to a lamppost. On top of the post, another character appeared from shadow. She looked just like Captain Amelia. Only her hair was black. Her captain's uniform was black and silver and her gloves were grey, but her boots were still black.

"And Shadow Amelia's here too." Megan said. "Why am I not surprised? What up with the X-Eggs and company, S.A.?" **(We call Shadow Amelia "S.A." for short.)**

"Oh now, Megan. Don't tell me you don't enjoy a good haunting." S.A. said.

"Just lay off, S.A." Jim said.

"Yeah. Disney World is a place where dreams come true." Yugi said. "You two have no right taking everyone's hearts."

"Little corny there, dude."

"Y-Yeah... Kinda."

"Well tonight, we're going to make Disney World a place where nightmares come true!" Evil Rin said.

"Yes. When the clock strikes midnight, all of Disney World shall be ours." S.A. said.

"Not if we got anything to say 'bout that." Aiko said.

"Shadow Amelia, I demand to know what you've done with my children!" Amelia growled.

"Is that so?" S.A. smirked. "Tell you what, Captain. Let's play a little game."

"I don't have time for games. Tell me where my children are!"

"Calm down, Amelia-Chan." Majorin said. "Saa, S.A., let's play this game of yours."

"If you can figure out this riddle of mine, you'll find where your kids have been hidden." S.A. said. "On All Hallows Eve, when the moon is round, every villain you can imagine comes out to play. But at Disney World when the Halloween Magic is gone, where do the villains hide out?"

"Wh-What the heck?" Momoko said.

"We'll leave you to solve S.A.'s puzzle. But you'd better hurry." Evil Rin said as she disappeared.

"The clock is ticking, you know." S.A. disappeared and let out a very sinister chuckle.


	3. To the Rescue! Part 1

Chapter 3: To The Rescue! Part 1

When we last left our heroes and heroines, they discovered that the younger kids had been kidnapped by Evil Rin and Shadow Amelia, Majorin and Captain Amelia's evil, shadowy counterparts. And the two Shadows have a plan: To take over Disney World! As is **all** the Disney Parks! With X-Eggs, Heartless and Boo Ghosts running rampant, the team has been left with only a riddle: 'Where do villains hide out in Magic Kingdom when Halloween magic is gone at Disney World?' If they can solve the riddle, they'll find where the kids have been hidden. Thanks to Evil Rin and S.A.'s stunt with their ghoulies, other people were still trying to get the heck out of the park.

"It's obvious S.A. and Evil Rin have split up the kids between each section of the park." Megan said, looking at a map.

"We can rule out ToonTown and Main Street." Yugi said.

"That leaves Fantasyland, Tomorrowland, Liberty Square, Adventureland and Frontierland." Doremi said.

"And we still have all these Heartless and ghosts running around." Onpu said.

"I'll take Tomorrowland." Majorin said. "I can take out any Heartless there."

"Hazuki, Yugi and I can go to Fantasyland." Jim said.

"Doremi-Chan, Ai-Chan and I'll check out Frontierland." Momoko said.

"Onpu-Chan and I will take Adventureland." Jou-Sama said.

"Then the Captain and I can stay on Main Street and fight off the Heartless and Boos." Megan said. "We'll save the X-Eggs for last, once S.A. and Evil Rin are outta here."

"Is there anything we can do?" Majo Miller asked.

"Yes, there must be something we can do to help." Dr. Doppler said.

"I'm afraid this fight might be too dangerous for you two." Jou-Sama said. "Dr. Doppler-San, you and Majo Miller can help the visitors get out of the park."

"Hai, Jou-Sama." Majo Miller nodded.

"Of course, Your Highness." Dr. Doppler said, then he turned to Amelia.

"I will rescue our children. I swear it." Amelia said.

"I know you will. Good luck... To all of you." Dr. Doppler gave a quick kiss for luck to Amelia, before leaving with Majo Miller.

"We know what we need to do?" Megan looked at everyone.

"Right!" Everybody nodded.

"Let's go! Hikara!"

"Djette!" Jou-Sama said.

"Feu!" Majorin said.

"Saphir!" Amelia said.

"Minna Charanari!" Megan yelled. Her Mickey Lock started to glow brightly. **(Oh, umm, I've got this item called a Mickey Lock, which is similar to Amu's Humpty Lock, but this is a story for another day.)**

Amelia: _My Own Heart Will_

Majorin: _Watashi no Kokoro_

Jou-Sama: _Atashi no Kokoro_

Megan: _MegChan no Kokoro_

All: _**UNLOCK!**_

**(For this transformation sequence, it's the same one from Shugo Chara! Doki!)**

Amelia: _Character Transformation! Graceful Feather!_

Majorin: _Charanari! Shining Blaze!_

Jou-Sama: _Charanari! Queen DJ!_

Megan: _Charanari! Elegant Lightening Bolt!_

"Let's go!" Doremi said.

"For Halloween and For Disney World!" Megan threw her fist into the air.

"OH!" Everyone cheered.

As the group, once again, split up, Megan and Amelia turned to Main Street, which was now overrun with Heartless and Boos.

"Are you ready, Captain?" Megan said.

"Oh, I'm more than ready." Amelia growled.

"You can take your anger out on these guys, before you take it out on S.A."

"Brilliant idea."

"_Shugo Shugo Bell!" _Megan summoned her weapon. _"Harmony Shockwave!"_

"_Juggling... Party!" _Amelia threw a couple of juggling clubs out.** (In case you guys are going to bug me about this: Originally I designed Graceful Feather with one attack: Ballroom Serenade, which is a combination of Amulet Spade's Prism Music, Dear Baby's Merry Merry, and Seraphic Charm's Angel Cradle. Then I got the idea to give her this special Mimic ability. Long story short, Graceful Feather has the ability to use any Shugo Chara attack she's seen. I don't know, I wanted to do it, but please don't bug me about this. You're not gonna get a good answer.)**

**

* * *

**

In Fantasyland, Hazuki, Jim and Yugi tried to figure out where they needed to go, using the map as their guide.

"We know we can rule out the outdoor attractions." Yugi said.

"And 'Small World'." Jim said.

"And Mickey's PhillarMagic." Hazuki said.

"That just leaves Peter Pan, Snow White and Winnie the Pooh." Yugi said.

"They couldn't hide any of the kids on the Pooh ride." Jim said. "He's too... ... ... Happy."

"Yeah... That's a great reason, Jimbo."

"But on Peter Pan, it's possible they're being held hostage by Captain Hook." Hazuki pointed out.

"Maybe, but everyone knows villains love the dark." Jim said. "Last time I checked, Peter Pan's Flight didn't look too dark."

"Wait, the dark, that's it!" Yugi said. "Snow White's Scary Adventures. 'Journey inside through the dark'!"

"Because in Snow White, she got scared by the monsters in the forest!" Hazuki said.

"And a dark forest is a favorite spot with bad guys." Jim said.

"Over there! Just left of the Carrousel!"

And as soon as the trio got within a few inches of the Snow White attraction, they were jumped by Heartless.

"Whoa! Heartless!" Yugi exclaimed. **(Is there an echo in here?)**

"Looks like we are headed the right way." Miki said.

"Jim, try to gather up the Heartless!"

"Sure, but Megs didn't make you the leader." Jim said.

"Does that even matter? ! Just do it!"

"All right then!" Jim flew around the Heartless to gather them all into one huge bunch. **(So it's kinda like Sky Jack, but with a different twist.)** "They're all yours, man!"

"Yugi-Kun, use this!" Miki said, making a giant paintbrush appear.

Yugi twirled the paintbrush around. _"Colorful... Canvas!"_ **(I know, not very original...)**

"_Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" _Hazuki waved her poron around.

The energy from both attacks combined to destroy the Heartless.

Once that obstacle was overcome, the trio dashed into the Snow White attraction. As they got on board the ride vehicles and headed into the actual ride to see Snow White's story, they soon headed into a pitch black forest.

"Hey, Hazuki, how 'bout a light, please?" Jim asked.

"U-Un." Hazuki held up her poron. The tip of it started to glow a bright orange.

"Keep your eyes peeled, guys."

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika..."

At one point, they heard crying. Little girls crying!

"I can hear someone!" Yugi said.

"Hazuki, shine your light over there." Jim said, pointing ahead of them.

"O-O-O-Okay." Hazuki stuttered. She pointed her poron over to a bunch of trees... Very creepy, Halloween-Styled trees that have hands for branches.

But in the clutches of two trees, they found—

"It's Teki and Tekipaki!" Yugi said.

"Y-Y-Yokata." Hazuki said.

"Don't worry, girls! We're gonna save you!" Yugi jumped out of the ride vehicle to try and save the two girls.

"Yugi look out!" Jim suddenly exclaimed.

"Whoa!"

And as if a bunch of Heartless weren't enough, a couple of Boo ghosts just had to show up!

"**Obake?" **Hazuki screeched. **"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika..."**

"Oh now what?" Yugi snapped. "Boos?"

"Yeah. Boos that look like the Seven Dwarfs." Jim said. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Okay, that does it. I am never playing another Mario game AGAIN!"

"Come on, man. We can take 'em."

**("Charanari! Amulet Spade BGM" playing)**

"You're right. _Paint Splatters!" _Yugi's paintbrush fired off huge paintballs.

"_Flare Shot!" _Jim focused his energy and unleashed it on the Boos like he was shooting off a soccer ball. **(Hmm, it's better if you imagine it...)**

Unfortunately, they only managed to shoot down two or three of the Boos. The rest were moving too fast.

"God. I can't get a clear shot at them!" Yugi said.

"Hazuki help us out here!" Jim yelled.

"**Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika..." **Hazuki was still freaking, but Jim grabbed her shoulders.

"They don't want your soul! Now help us please!"

"..." Hazuki looked at Jim for a few seconds. Then she held up her poron. "I'm not a victim. I will not be a victim!" She yelled. _"Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" _Her poron released a blast of magic to destroy the rest of the Boo dwarfs and free the girls!

"Gotcha!" Yugi caught Teki, while Jim caught Tekipaki.

"Knew ya had it in ya, Hazuki." Jim said, winking at Hazuki.

"Nice job!" Yugi shot her a thumbs up.

"Anou ne, Yugi-Kun, Jim-Kun, I think I may have gotten over my fear of ghosts!" Hazuki said. "...Maybe?"

* * *

As they walked out of Snow White, they carefully looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Megan didn't say where we should meet up after we rescue the kids." Jim said.

"We can't go back to Main Street." Hazuki said. "Meg-Chan and the Captain are fighting off the Heartless and Boos."

"I don't think ToonTown should be too bad." Yugi said. "It might be safer there."

"Yeah, since there's no villains in ToonTown." Jim said. "We could probably hide out for a while."

"Hazuki, we'll go to ToonTown. Find the others and tell them that's where we're headed."

"Okay, Yugi-Kun." Hazuki nodded.

"Let's go before we run into anymore trouble." Jim and Yugi headed for ToonTown.

Hazuki got onto her broom and flew off.


	4. To the Rescue! Part 2

Chapter 4: To The Rescue! Part 2

Majorin had just finished with a band of Heartless as she strode into Tomorrowland. "There's only two attractions that would be a hot-spot for villains." She said to herself. Even she knew that villains loved the dark, especially Shadows for that matter. But the attraction would have to immerse the audience in total darkness.

''_Stitch's Great Escape' would be good, but it only puts the audience in a single moment of darkness.' _Majorin thought. She was right. Even if the kids were hidden at the Stitch ride, that attraction doesn't stay too dark for long. No. The attraction would have to be totally dark, with little or no light, so that the audience couldn't tell which way was up or down.

But the answer was just ahead of her.

"Of course!" Majorin said. "Space Mountain. A roller coaster in the dark. No one would be able to see an enemy coming."

"R-R-Rin-Chan...Be careful." Kusa hid under her hat.

"Daijoubu yo, Kusa-Tan." Feu said. "Rin-Chan can handle it. Ney, Rin-Chan?"

"I know. Demo ne, Kusa is right. You can't be too careful." Majorin said. "We can't just go in there with...Fists blazing, I'd suppose..."

"Technically, the phrase is 'Guns blazing'."

"But th-th-this is D-D-D-Disney." Kusa stuttered.

"Feu, Kusa, while I would love to persue this topic," Majorin said, "we haven't the time. Right now, this has become a matter of life or death, with the fate of the entire Walt Disney World Resort in our hands as well."

"So in short, no pressure, right?"

"None whatsoever."

"Wh-Wh-When s-s-someone s-says 'No pressure', it a-a-adds p-p-p-p-pressure." Kusa said.

* * *

Inside the Space Mountain attraction, Majorin walked up to the ride vehicles.

It felt eerie without the crowds of people, piling into the cars. And although it sounded cliché, Majorin kept getting the feeling... she was being watched, being stalked almost. Somehow, the enemy knew she was coming.

"I-I-I-I-It's t-t-too q-q-q-q-quiet in h-h-here!" Kusa said.

"I know, but it's about to get a little noisy in here." Majorin said. She jumped to the very front of a car, waiting in the station. "Kusa, can you go up to the control panel and start the ride?"

"H-H-H-Hai, Rin-Chan."

"There should be a button or a switch that says 'Ride Start'."

Kusa looked on the control panel and sure enough...There was a button that started the ride. "F-Found it, Rin-Chan!"

"Good!"

Then Kusa pressed the start button and hid back under Majorin's hat.

As the car left the station, Majorin thought, _'Something tells me...There's something, or rather, someone, more sinister waiting around the corner.' _Oh, she had no idea.

The car started to gain speed as it climbed up a hill.

"Now, Kusa, I need you to do one more thing for me." Majorin said.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Kusa asked, popping out.

"I need you to look around for any of the kids."

"Wh-Why can't you do it? !"

"Because...Evil Rin is here. And I need to teach her a lesson."

"C-Can't you find them after you fight her?"

"Kusa, please, time is of the essence. I need you to be brave."

"Right." Feu said. "We can't waste time."

"Onegai, Kusa. You can do this. You are my Chara, after all. So you must have a bit of my courage."

"...Mmmm...O-O-Okay, Rin-Chan." Kusa nodded. She flew out from Majorin's hat. "Ganbare, Rin-Chan, Feu."

"I know. Ganbatte, Kusa."

Kusa went off on her own as the car went off on it's track, into the darkness of the Space Mountain.

"She is gonna find the kids, right, Rin-Chan?" Feu asked.

"I may be overestimating on that, but Kusa has never let me down before." Majorin said. "And neither have you, Feu."

"That's a good point. And we're not about to let you down now!"

"You've put too much trust in your allies, Majorin." Evil Rin's voice was heard.

"Evil Rin!" Majorin yelled. "Show yourself!"

"But your trust in your Charas's abilities won't help you this time!" Evil Rin appeared above the track as the light from the stars slowly flew around.

"You've sunk pretty low, Evil Rin." Majorin said. "But once again, I find that you have crossed the line."

"Technically speaking, I've crossed the line, taken it and thrown it away."

"That makes no sense when it's coming from you!"

"Mou! You know what I mean!" Evil Rin growled. "X-Feu! X-Kusa!" Two X-Chara versions of Feu and Kusa came out of her pocket. "Remember this, Majorin?"

"Grr. All too well." Majorin gritted her teeth.

"_Watashi no Kokoro: UNLOCK!" _Evil Rin activated her own Charanari. **(That's a story for another day...)**

"Brace yourself, Rin-Chan!" Feu said.

"_Charanari! X-Rin!"_

"Haven't see that in a while." Majorin retorted. "But let's see if you're still even in my league." Her hands started to glow brightly with fire.

**("Fire" by Matthew 'Mdot' Finley playing. I don't know, it makes for a good battle song.)**

"Try me then." Evil Rin challenged.

"_Phoenix Fire!" _Majorin shot out her hands, releasing a stream of fire at Evil Rin.

Evil Rin dodged the fire, only to have it slightly burn the heels of her boots. She chuckled. "I see. So you have gotten stronger."

"In more ways than one."

"It's still too bad you'll never be a match for me!" Evil Rin's hand glowed with a black aura, and the tracks for the ride turned into wild, black brambles.

"You low born cur!" Majorin said. "How dare you use a classic Disney World ride as your weapon!"

"Oh will you shut up? !" Evil Rin yelled. "I've heard it all before, baka!" She flicked her hand and the brambles started to go after Majorin.

Majorin jumped around to avoid the brambles, but then one bramble managed to grab Majorin's leg and caused her to trip.

"Rin-Chan!" Feu exclaimed. "Come on! Fight back!"

"Grr, _Phoenix Fire!" _Majorin shot out fire at the bramble on her leg, burning it off.

Evil Rin let out another chuckle, "I realize this sounds very cliché, but you can't keep jumping away from me, Majorin."

'_She's right.' _Majorin thought. _'I can't keep this up, but...If I'm going to release my most powerful attack, I can only do it under intense stress, which means... I've got to let her catch me, but Kusa needs more time to find the kids.'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Kusa was searching high and low in the inner technological structures of the attraction, looking beyond the tracks.

"Hello?" Kusa called out timidly. "H-H-Hello?" She was about to sit down somewhere until she nearly got grabbed by one of the brambles Evil Rin created.

"Kyah!" She squealed and snagged a different hiding spot. "Oh...This is impossible. Why couldn't Rin-Chan have sent Feu instead? I wish Dia or Suu were here!"

Kusa started crying. She was really scared and really didn't want to be in this situation for much longer. She didn't feel very brave right now. No. She wasn't letting Majorin down...Maybe? Maybe not?

'_You are my Chara after all. So you must have a bit of my courage.'_

'_...W-Well, Rin-Chan wouldn't say that if she thought it weren't true.' _Kusa thought. _'She does believe in me, after all we've been through. Rin-Chan wouldn't be scared right now, so I shouldn't be either!'_

With a newfound confidence, Kusa set off on the search again. "Hello!" She practically shouted. "Hello! Are any of our kids here? ! Hello! If anybody's here, well then, just say something!"

"H-Help! S-Somebody! Please!" A boy's voice called out.

"Oh! Daijoubu desu yo! I'm coming!" Kusa said. She looked for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

"Over here! I'm over here!"

Kusa followed the voice and, sure enough, she found—"Ethan-Kun! I found you!" She said. "It's me, Kusa! Rin-Chan no Shugo Chara!"

"Y-You're Lady Majorin's Chara?" Ethan said.

"Un! She sent me to look for you. She's fighting Evil Rin right now!"

"That Evil Rin took me away from my friends and put me here. She's really scary."

"We know."

"I wanna see my family!"

Kusa patted Ethan's head. "Oh, daijoubu yo. I'll go get Rin-Chan. Can you wait just a little longer?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so, Kusa." Ethan said.

"I think you're being very brave, Ethan-Kun, like me and Rin-Chan." Kusa said. "I'll be back in a flash with Rin-Chan!"

* * *

'_Phoenix Fire!' _Majorin shot out another stream of fire, only to have Evil Rin, once again, dodge, but managed to burn her Shadow's right fore arm.

"Good shot, Rin-Chan!" Feu said.

"I thought that attack couldn't cause damage like this." Evil Rin growled.

"You forget that while I'm in this form, I control the element of fire." Majorin said. "If I want it to burn someone, all I have to do is will it to."

"Yes...But you forget that while I'm in **this** form...I control the elements of fire and earth!"

"Right, like you'd ever let me forget it."

"Heh...Well, here's my fire." Evil Rin smirked as she held up her hand. _'Black FireQuake!" _A wave of black fire bursted out.

Majorin managed to dodge it, but got a bit of her skirt singed. "God... She's gotten pretty powerful as well." She panted. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Rin-Chan..." Feu said.

"Kusa, where are you?"

"Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan!" Kusa's voice called out softly. She popped out somewhere.

"Kusa!" Majorin said, softly. "Could this be...?"

"I found Ethan-Kun!"

"Ya-Ta!" Feu said.

"Good job, Kusa!" Majorin said. "Now let's finish this, Feu!"

"All right!"

"Evil Rin! Come get me!" Majorin yelled, turning to her Shadow.

"Very well, but you asked for it!" Evil Rin said. She commanded her track brambles to grab Majorin. But this time, Majorin didn't even make an effort to dodge. "I told you before, Majorin. You couldn't jump away from me for long."

"Uhuhuhuhuhu." Majorin was actually...Laughing at her Shadow.

"N-Nani? What are you laughing about?"

"Big mistake."

"What?"

All Majorin had to do was focus her energy. Her fire started to glow brighter and stronger, until it burned off the brambles.

"N-N-N-Nani yo? !" Evil Rin said.

"Remember this, Evil Rin?" Majorin returned the smirk. _"Phoenix FireStorm!" _It was a huge blast of fire. The brambles burned away and were turned back into normal roller coaster tracks. When the fire died down, the only thing left was a completely blackened and crispy Evil Rin.

"(*Cough*)" Evil Rin coughed out a puff of smoke. She then shook and brushed off black dust from her body. "Grr!"

"This is the part where you run away, and scream out that you'll take your unholy revenge on me someday." Majorin said.

"Not this time!" Evil Rin growled and simply disappeared without another word.

"She'll be back." Feu said.

"Unfortunately." Majorin said.

"Ya-Ta Rin-Chan!" Kusa rushed up to her.

"Arigato, Kusa. Now show us where you found Ethan-Kun."

"Hai!" Kusa chirped. She led them through the behind the scenes parts of the ride to where Ethan was hidden. "Ethan-Kun!" Kusa said. "I'm back and I brought Rin-Chan!"

"Ethan-Kun!" Majorin said.

"Lady Majorin!" Ethan said.

"Oh, yokata." Majorin scooped him up in her arms. "Thank God you're safe."

"L-Lady Majorin, it was all so scary! I want my mom and dad!"

"Daijoubu yo." Majorin said, gently. "You'll see them very soon."

* * *

They stepped out of Space Mountain carefully, to avoid being ambushed by Heartless or Boos.

"It's safe." Majorin said.

"Yeah, but Megan-Chan didn't say where we should go once we rescue the kids." Feu said.

"We can't stay here. That's for sure." Kusa said.

"I know, but where—" Majorin was about to say when Hazuki flew in.

"Majorin-San!" Hazuki called out. She landed in front of her.

"Hazuki-Chan, what are you doing here?" Majorin asked.

"Well, Jim-Kun, Yugi-Kun and I rescued Teki-Chan and Tekipaki-Chan at the Snow White ride in Fantasyland."

"That's good."

"We rescued Ethan-Kun from Space Mountain. And Rin-Chan fought off Evil Rin!" Kusa said.

"Eh? Evil Rin was here?" Hazuki said.

"Yes, but I defeated her. She's disappeared, though. Probably to wherever S.A. is." Majorin said. "Demo ne, Jim-San to Yugi-San wa?"

"They're in Mickey's ToonTown."

"Doushite?"

"They think it would be a safe place, since there's really no villains in ToonTown."

"I think that makes a lot of sense." Ethan said. "Doesn't Mickey Mouse live in ToonTown?"

"Un. That's right. I'm going to find the others to tell them where we're going."

"It sounds like a good idea." Majorin said. "Hazuki-Chan, take Ethan-Kun to ToonTown, onegai?"

"Okay." Hazuki said.

"I need to go back to Main Street to help out Megan-Chan and Amelia-Chan." Majorin dashed out of Tomorrowland.

"Un. Ganbatte! I'll catch up with you and the others later!" Hazuki said, waving to Majorin.

'_We don't need just plain luck. We're going to need a miracle.' _Majorin thought.


	5. To the Rescue! Part 3

Chapter 5: To The Rescue! Part 3

Across the park in Frontierland, Doremi, Aiko and Momoko were walking past the shops and trading posts as a tumbleweed rolled by.

"Hmm... Where would they hide the kids?" Momoko said.

"Dunno, but my money's on Tom Sawyer Island." Aiko said.

"Why would you think that?"

"That's 'cause the Island's got that cave where you and Doremi-Chan got lost in that time." **(See 'Ojamajos In Disney World'!)**

"Uhh... Right. That would be a good hiding spot."

"No. You're wrong." Doremi said.

"Whaddya mean, Doremi-Chan?" Aiko asked.

"They aren't on the island."

"But... It makes sense. Where else would they be?"

"Yeah. They can't be on Thunder Mountain. Most of it is outside." Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan and Poppu are definitely at Splash Mountain." Doremi said.

"Hana-Chan and Poppu-Chan?" Aiko questioned. "At Splash Mountain? What makes ya so sure?"

"I can feel them." Doremi said. "I guess you could call it my 'Witch's intuition'."

"Well, Majorin-San did tell us that witches have a sixth sense."

"Yeah, maybe." Momoko said, still having a few doubts.

"Momo-Chan, we don't have time to search both places. I can feel where they are." Doremi said. "Just trust me, okay?"

"... You're right. When have you ever given me a reason not to trust you?"

"That's the spirit. Now come on!" Doremi led the way.

"It's just the three of us against whatevers lurkin' in the mountain." Aiko pointed out. "Think we can do this?"

"Ai-Chan, I made a promise to Hana-Chan and Poppu a while back. I'm gonna protect them no matter what!" Doremi said. _'Hana-Chan to Poppu wa watashi ga mamoru!' _She thought. _'I'm the older sister after all!' _**(Yeah, kind of a reference to the 'Ojamajo Doremi Sharp' movie.) **

**

* * *

**

The three girls ran through the winding Splash Mountain line, oddly enough, without any trouble.

"This isn't good." Momoko said. "We shouldn't have gotten this far without being attacked."

"Yeah, but I think ya just jinxed us, Momo-Chan." Aiko said.

"Aww, no way!"

"This can only mean, though." Doremi said. "Something really big and bad is waiting for us inside the mountain."

"Oh my God..." Momoko sweatdropped.

At the station, a log was sitting there, as if it were waiting for them. Doremi and Momoko climbed into the front and Aiko climbed in behind them.

"Ai-Chan, will you do the honors and start the ride?" Doremi asked.

"My pleasure!" Aiko said, pulling out her poron. _"Pomeraku Raraku Lalliloli Poppun! Start up the ride!" _And just like that, the log car went out of the station and up into the mountain. "Keep yer arms and legs inside the log at all times! Have a Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah day!"

"Not funny, Ai-Chan..."

"Haven't you heard of comic relief?"

"I've heard of it, but this isn't the time to use it!"

"It's the perfect time to use it!"

"Nuh-Uh! I'm not in the mood!"

"Oh yeah? Know what—"

"Guys shh!" Momoko shushed them.

"What's wrong, Momo-Chan?" Doremi asked.

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Aiko said.

"Exactly."

"I can't hear anything." Doremi said.

"It's so creepy without hearing Brer Rabbit sing his song."

"She's right. Something's totally off here." Aiko said.

"I know. We've gotta hurry and rescue Hana-Chan and Poppu." Doremi said. "So keep your eyes peeled for them."

While the log kept moving down the river, Doremi and Aiko kept a sharp eye out for Hana and Poppu. Momoko was still a little creeped out by the still, silent animatronics. **(Yeah, I think that would be a little creepy.)**

"Hana-Chan! Poppu!" Doremi yelled. "Can you hear me? !"

"Say somethin' ya guys!" Aiko said.

"Hana-Chan! Poppu!"

"Olly olly oxen free! Anybody home!"

"Oh, everybody's got a laughing place..." Momoko hummed to herself.

"Momo-Chan..." Doremi looked at her. "We know you're creeped out, but you've gotta help us."

"I know, I know." Momoko said. "After this, I may never look at Splash Mountain the same way again."

"Yup." Aiko nodded.

As they got closer to the mountain's biggest splash, they heard a few cries for help call out.

"Doremi Mama!" Hana screamed out.

"Help!" Poppu yelled.

"We found 'em!" Aiko said.

"Don't worry! We're coming to save you!" Momoko said.

"Stop the log here!" Doremi said.

With a flick of a poron (It was Momoko's turn to use magic.), the log came to a stop in front of Hana and Poppu. The two girls were tied to a stake.

"Whoa. What happened to you two?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know. It was all dark." Poppu said.

"Doremi Mama, don't let him throw us in the Brier Patch!" Hana cried.

"Hana-Chan, calm down!" Doremi said. "We're gonna get you two outta here."

"Who's gonna throw you in the Brier Patch?" Momoko asked, although she dreaded the answer so very much.

They heard a couple of growls.

"Uh-Oh..." Hana said.

"Uh, that's not good." Aiko said.

"That's who's gonna throw us in the Brier Patch." Poppu said, a sweatdrop hanging by her face.

It looked like a big, black, Heartless fox, with piercing yellow eyes and black wisping off it's fur.

"Why does this feels so redundant?" Doremi said.

"Why? Have we faced off against something like this before?" Momoko said.

"Guys, we can either talk about how stupid this boss is or we can rescue Hana-Chan and Poppu-Chan." Aiko said.

"Well, I've got an idea." Doremi said.

"And that is?"

"You two rescue Hana-Chan and Poppu. I'll take care of the boss."

"You're sure you wanna fight that thing alone?"

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Well, good luck, Doremi-Chan!" Momoko said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Doremi added sarcastically. She turned to face the Heartless fox, which snarled and beared it's fangs at the odango girl. "Right, then. You're gonna get it good now."

The fox let out a questioning growl. Oh, surely this girl wasn't much, was she?

**("Charanari! Amulet Clover BGM" Playing)**

"_Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!" _Doremi fired a couple of pink balls from her poron.

The fox dodged, then charged at Doremi, making the pink witch fall to the ground.

"Doremi Mama!" Hana exclaimed.

"Hana-Chan, don't wriggle so much. I almost got you loose!" Aiko said.

"Come on, Doremi-Chan!" Momoko said. "You might as well be fighting Swiper the Fox!"

"If I was fighting Swiper the Fox, my only strategy is to go 'Swiper, no swiping'!" Doremi snapped. As Doremi got ready to attack again, the Heartless fox got the jump on her, leaving Doremi with a nasty scratch on her left arm. "Oww~!" Doremi squealed. "That hurts!" she let out a few more shots from her poron at the fox, and was lucky enough to get some direct hits. "I could use some help now, Minna!"

"Almost..." Aiko was still fiddling around with the ropes, but she got them loose. "Got it!"

"We're free!" Poppu said.

"Now let's help out!" Momoko said.

"_Pomeraku Raraku Lalliloli Poppun!"_

"_Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Puritan Peperuto!"_

"_Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!"_

"_Get rid of this Heartless fox!" _They yelled.

A twisting spiral of Blue, Yellow, White, Red and Pink magics bursted out on the Heartless fox, causing it to evaporate into nothing.

"We win!" Aiko cheered.

"That's good," Momoko said, "but now can we ge the heck outta here? This is still creepy!"

"Me too! Let's go!" Poppu said!

The girls piled into the log and went off.

* * *

After their log plunged down the biggest hill in Splash Mountain, they were heading down the river back to the station.

"I wonder where we're supposed to go from here." Doremi said.

"Meg-Chan didn't have time to give us a rendezvous point." Momoko said.

"Minna!" They heard Hazuki, who came in on her broom.

"Hazuki-Chan!" Doremi said.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Aiko asked.

"I'm looking for the others. Jim-Kun and Yugi-Kun want us to meet up in ToonTown!" Hazuki said.

"ToonTown?"

"We think it's a safe place, since it hasn't been hit by Heartless, Boos or X-Eggs."

"Ah, you're right!" Poppu said.

"Okay then!" Doremi said. "We'll head over there now!"

"Great!" Hazuki flew off. "I'll meet you later!"

"See ya!" The others waved goodbye for now.

But for some reason, Hana was still crying.

"Hana-Chan, what're ya cryin' fer?" Aiko asked. "We saved you!"

"I know, Aiko Mama!" Hana said. "Evil Rin stole all of my candy!"

"Oh, Hana-Chan..." Doremi sweatdropped as the others did with a nervous laugh.


	6. To the Rescue! Part 4

Chapter 6: To The Rescue! Part 4

Down in Adventureland, Jou-Sama and Onpu had finished off a gang of Boos.

"Okay, then," Key pulled out a Magic Kingdom map, "I think I may have an idea of where the kids might be!"

"That's simple, Key. S.A. and Evil Rin have hidden the kids at Pirates of The Caribbean." Jou-Sama said.

"But they might be at the Enchanted Tiki Room." Onpu said. "Maybe they're being sacrificed to the Tiki Gods right now!"

"S.A. and Evil Rin are Shadows, but they know better than to mess with the Tiki Gods."

"Or voodoo gods for that matter." Key added. "Remember?"

"Well that is a story for another day."

"Uh-Huh and besides that, the Pirates ride was revamped to feature Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa and Davy Jones."

"Right, I remember." Onpu said. "I think Meg-Chan told us sometime that someday she'd write her own parody of the Pirates movie with Evil Rin as the main villain."

"I know. Now if she would just get around to writing it." Jou-Sama said, with a slight chuckle.

**(Yes, someday I'll get to that 'Pirates' , but not today. And it is official: There will be a fourth POTC movie.)**

"Now, you two, are you gonna stand around, talking about how lazy Megan-Chan gets in her writing or are we gonna go on a rescue mission?" Key said.

"Key's right. This is just wasting time." Onpu said. "And there's the Pirates ride." She shuddered, "It looks creepy, not really fun and adventurous, like it normally is."

A strange fog was surrounding the Pirates attraction. Maybe there was a hidden danger lurking inside.

"Right." Jou-Sama said. "Let's go."

* * *

Getting into the ride was easier said than done. Inside, Jou-Sama and Onpu had to fight off a few pirate-styled Boos.

Naturally, a boat was waiting for them at the station. While Jou-Sama and Onpu got into the front of the boat, Lolo and Key went up to the ride's control panel to get the boat moving.

As the boat drifted into the darkness, a voice echoed, _"Dead Toons tell no tales. Dead Toons tell no tales."_

"I thought it was 'Dead men tell no tales'." Key said.

"Yes, but if we aren't careful, we really will be dead men." Jou-Sama said.

"Excuse me?" Onpu looked at her.

"Oh fine, dead women."

"That's better."

"I can't hear any of the kids." Key said.

"That may be, but they are here somewhere. I can feel it." Jou-Sama said.

"Yo, I can not see anything in dis dang cave!" DJette said. "Someone, how 'bout a light up in here?"

"No. If there's an enemy in here, we don't want them to see us."

"Oh, I getcha. We gonna jump 'em. Element of surprise! Sweet, girlfriend!"

"Shh!" Key shushed.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up..."

"Lolo?" Lolo said. Maybe she heard something.

"What's up, Lolo?" Onpu said.

"Lolo lolo."

"What is it?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Lolo thought she heard something." Onpu said.

"Lolo lolo lolo." Lolo said.

"Wait..." Key said. "I can hear it too."

There were sounds of faint booms. And it sounded like it was getting louder.

"Now I can hear it." Onpu said.

"Watashi mo. It's getting much louder." Jou-Sama said.

"Do you think...?"

"...Cannon fire."

"Yo duck and cover y'all!" DJette exclaimed.

The two ducked their heads as a cannon ball whoosed past! They had reached the scene where the pirates storm the fort. More cannonballs started flying past.

"Something tells me that's not special effects!" Key said.

On the enemy ship, pirate Heartless and pirate Boos were on deck, loading the cannons, swabbing the deck, trimming the sails, climbing the shrouds, and so on and so forth.

"Key, do you see any of the kids?" Jou-Sama said.

"Uhh... Uhh... It's a little hard to see, but I can't..." Key said. "Wait! Wait! I see one of them!"

"Are you sure it's just one?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure!"

"Where, then?" Onpu asked.

"Up in the crow's nest! I can see Atarimeko-Chan!" Key pointed out. Jou-Sama and Onpu looked up to the crow's nest. Key was right.

"Help! Help me!" Atarimeko squealed. She was tied up on the mast. A few pirate Boos flew around her.

"Atarimeko-Chan! Don't worry! We're coming!" Onpu said.

"Stop the boat!" Jou-Sama said.

As their boat came to a stop, Jou-Sama and Onpu jumped off. They landed on the deck of the enemy ship. The pirate creatures turned to them. Jou-Sama smirked at them and did the taunting 'Bring it on' motion with her hand. The pirate Heartless brought out their cutlasses, while the Boos brought out wooden swords.

"Those have to be the worst pirates I've ever seen." Onpu said.

"So it would seem." Jou-Sama said. "I'll handle the Heartless. You take care of the Boos and get Atarimeko-Chan."

"Hai!"

"Ready? ... GO!"

**("Pirates Of The Caribbean Theme" by Disney Parks Orchestra playing)**

"Yo Queen girlfriend!" DJette said. "Use these!" A pair of speakers appeared in Jou-Sama's hands.

"All right. Do I hear any requests?" Jou-Sama said. The Heartless started to charge at her. "Oh, I see. Then listen in for your Queen DJ!" Her speakers let out a deafening wave of sound.

The Heartless tried covering their ears, but the sound from Jou-Sama's speakers caused them to disappear.

"They made this too easy." Jou-Sama said, shaking her head a bit. **(*BOOM!*) **"Hmm?" She looked over the ship's railing. A couple more Heartless were still firing the cannons! A few of their shots nearly blasted their getaway boat! "OI! Stop blowing holes in our ship!" Jou-Sama yelled.

"_Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" _Onpu sent out an attack from her poron at the Boos. Only one or two of them flew out of the way. "Is that your best shot? I've seen scarier pirates in my lifetime."

Then one of the remaining Boos smacked Onpu's poron away with its wooden sword.

"Oww! That hurt!" Onpu said.

"Arrgh, that be the point, lassie!" One Boo said.

"Grr." Onpu picked up her poron. "Take that!" She threw out another attack at the Boos, making them disappear as well. "And don't call me 'Lassie'!"

"Help! Help!" Atarimeko called out.

"Don't worry!" Onpu jumped up to the crow's nest. "Atarimeko-Chan, are you okay?"

"Onpu-Chan!" Atarimeko said. "The pirates are mean!"

"Yeah, I know." Onpu untied her from the mast. "But we know how to deal with them." Just when she was about to jump back down to the deck, Onpu saw that the pirate Heartless were climbing up to them. "Oh taihen! Jou-Sama! They're coming at us!"

"I'll take care of this! Cover your ears you two!" Jou-Sama said. She used her speakers to release another wave of sound.

The Heartless tried covering their ears, but to no avail. They were gone in a second.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the beats I'm layin' down?" Jou-Sama remarked as Onpu came down from the crow's nest.

"Good job, Jou-Sama! They're all gone!" Onpu said.

"Ahh, yes. Demo ne, why is the rum always gone?"

"That's not funny..."

* * *

Jou-Sama and Onpu looked around as they exited the pirates attraction.

"It's clear," Jou-Sama said, "for now, at least."

"We never agreed on a meeting place." Onpu said. "What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Onpu-Chan! Jou-Sama!" They turned to see Hazuki coming to them.

"Hazuki-Chan! What are you doing here?" Onpu asked.

"Jim-Kun and Yugi-Kun want us to meet up at ToonTown. We think it's a safe spot. There aren't any Heartless or Boos in that section." Hazuki said.

"She's right. We didn't see any bad guys there."

"Onpu-Chan, I want you to take Atarimeko-Chan and go with Hazuki-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"Eh? What about you?"

"I need to go back to Main Street to help Megan-Chan and the Captain."

"Okay, but just be careful."

"Same to you."


	7. Graveyard Showdown

Chapter 7: Graveyard Showdown!

Back on Main Street, Megan and Amelia were still fighting off Heartless and Boos. All the X-Eggs were still floating above the streets. It looked like they were ignoring everything, like they didn't want to fight.

"_Harmony Shockwave!" _Megan swung her Shugo Shugo Bell again. "There's still too many, and I'm running on empty, Captain!"

"Come on, Miss Megan, just a little bit longer." Amelia said.

"I hate to say it, Captain, but..." Megan said, "I wish Amu-Chan and her friends were here."

"...I wish they were here too."

"Oh well, we've been through worse things, right?" Megan laughed nervously.

"No, my dear Megan, when I say we've been through tougher scrapes than this..." Amelia paused for a moment, then yelled out angrily, "**I mean this! !"**

"Please, this doesn't even come close to my toughest scrapes."

Pretty soon, the two were back-to-back, with their enemies surrounding them. Now they had no way out.

"Okay, this is bad." Megan said.

"We've handled bad before." Amelia said.

"Yeah, but this is worse than bad."

"Any ideas? ...Or last regrets?"

"None off the top of my head, Captain. But if we die...This has been a fun Halloween."

"Yes, despite S.A. and Evil Rin ruining it, it was fun...But you still owe me three Ghirardelli caramel filled chocolate squares!"

"Captain, if we live through this, I'll get you a whole bag of them!"

Yes, yes, just when it seemed like there was no escape and no hope...A stream of fire shot out at the hoards of Heartless and Boos. And a wave of sound ripped through them. Megan and Amelia looked up to find two of their allies coming to their rescue!

"Majorin-Sama!" Megan exclaimed.

"And the Queen!" Amelia said.

"Thought you two could use a spot of help!" Majorin said.

"Oh no, we were doing just fine without you!"

"Yeah, a real bang up job." Megan said, sarcastically.

"Have you two seen Hazuki-Chan?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Oh no, don't tell me Hazuki-Chan's been captured?"

"No, she hasn't. Hazuki-Chan came to us and told us to meet up at ToonTown." Majorin said. "As far as we know, it's a safe spot."

"Right, because we ruled out ToonTown from the riddle." Megan said.

"Well, it was actually Yugi-San and Jim-San's idea."

"Looks like we can really count on your boyfriends, eh, Miss Megan?" Amelia said, smirking at Megan.

"Urusai yo! Jim-Kun's not my boyfriend! Yugi-Kun is!" Megan snapped.

"M-Minna-San, we don't have time for this!" Jou-Sama said. "They're ganging up on us!"

"She's right. Megan-Chan, what should we do?" Majorin said.

"The only thing we can do at this point..." Megan said. "Fall back!"

"That's Elegant Lightening Bolt's brilliant plan? !" Amelia snapped.

"Unless the brave RLS Captain has a better idea!"

"..."

"I thought not. **Retreat to ToonTown~!" **The quartet started to dash off to the rendezvous point with their enemies following closely behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in ToonTown...

"Where are they?" Doremi said.

"Doremi-Chan, they're fighting a bunch of Heartless and Boos." Aiko said. "It's gonna take 'em awhile."

"Yeah, but it looks like they're appearing faster than they can take them down." Yugi said.

"Hana-Chan, we're scared." Teki said, tugging at Hana's skirt.

"What if those meanies really do take over Disney World?" Tekipaki said.

"Yeah, and they ruined Halloween." Atarimeko added.

"...Don't worry, Minna." Hana said. "Megan Onee-Chan-Tachi will stop them. They will. Won't they, Jim-Kun?"

"Hana's right, kids. If I know Megs and the Captain like I do, then they're taking care of those bullies." Jim said.

"Here they come!" Onpu exclaimed.

Megan, the Queen, Majorin and Amelia were coming into ToonTown.

"Megan, what happened?" Yugi said.

"We thought you were fighting on Main Street." Momoko said.

"There's...just too many of them." Megan panted. "We don't stand much of a chance."

"Our only hope now is to defeat S.A. and Evil Rin." Jou-Sama said.

"Right, but at least the kids are safe." Amelia said.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." Majorin counted the younger kids, but there was another problem. "M-Matte! There's still three kids missing!"

"What?"

"Your girls. Rebecca-Chan, Alice-Chan and Chloe-Chan."

"No!"

"If I had to guess, S.A.'s got them." Megan said.

"But where could S.A. hide them?" Poppu said. "The others already checked out every section of the park. And they didn't find them."

"There's one section we didn't check."

"What?" Hazuki said.

"Liberty Square. The Haunted Mansion. It's S.A. and Evil Rin's base of operations." Megan said.

"Hountou ni?" Doremi said.

"Well, S.A.'s just a black cat. And where do black cats like to hang out on Halloween? In graveyards."

"Then that's where I'm going." Amelia said. "I have a score to settle." She started to head out of ToonTown when Majorin stopped her for a second.

"Matte, Amelia-Chan. I'm coming with you!" Majorin said.

"M-Majorin..."

"You can't take on S.A. and Evil Rin all by yourself."

"Majorin..."

"Heh. Hountou no tomodachi, ney?" **(Translation: True friends, right?)**

"...True friends will go to the ends of the Earth to find the things you need."

"Friends hang on through the ups and the downs...And find someone to believe in."

"Uhh, guys?" Megan said.

"Hey, Captain?" Jim said.

"Hmm?" Majorin and Amelia looked at everyone.

"Well? Whatre ya waitin' fer?" Aiko said.

"Go rescue the girls!" Onpu said.

"Right!" Majorin nodded.

"Well then..." Amelia said. "Into the fray once more, my friend?"

"Watashitachi...Makenai!" **(Translation: We can't lose or We won't lose.)**

With all that in their minds and hearts, Majorin and Amelia took off for the final battle at the Haunted Mansion.

"That was really corny." Yugi said, with a small sweatdrop.

"Dude, don't underestimate the power of friendship." Megan said. "You know this all too well."

"Well, the power of friendship better come in handy," Jim said, " 'Cause we got company!"

Heartless and Boos started to swarm around the ToonTown entrance.

"Minna, get the kids over to the Judge's Tent!" Megan yelled. "Now!"

Doremi and her friends gathered up the kids and took them to where Mickey's house was.

"Megan-Chan! Megan-Chan! Switch out with me!" Dixie said.

"Jou-Sama! Switch with me!" Key said.

"Un!" Megan nodded.

"Let's go!" Jou-Sama said.

And in a flash of Megan's Mickey Lock, they were in new Charanari forms.

Megan: _Charanari! Elegant Disney Star!_

Jou-Sama: _Charanari! Queen Symphony!_

"Jou-Sama..." Megan said, "Are you ready?"

"...Yes." Jou-Sama replied.

"Let's do this. _Fantasia Illusion! ! !"_

"_Mahou no Orchestra! ! !"_

_

* * *

_

Majorin and Amelia were making a beeline for Liberty Square.

"Over on your right!" Amelia said, alerting her companion to an incoming threat.

Majorin shot out a few foes. "Boos coming at you! 1:00!"

"I see them!"

As they got into the Haunted Mansion line, Majorin started to slow down.

"Come on, Majorin. Don't stop now!" Amelia said.

"Gomenasai, demo ne, I tire out more easily than you." Majorin said. "Your drive to rescue your girls is very strong. And I'm still a bit worn out from fighting Evil Rin."

"I can't do this without you."

"I know. I'll still try my best."

They stepped into the Mansion where the stretching room was. The doors shut behind them. They didn't hear the host's voice starting up the pre-show, it was S.A. instead.

"Welcome foolish heroines to my Haunted Mansion." S.A. said.

"S.A.! !" Amelia shouted. "Release my girls now, or so help me God, I'll rip your throat out!"

"Idle threats get you nowhere, Captain. Now...Is it just me, or did you notice the room is sinking?"

The paintings on the wall started to stretch and reveal more to their picture.

"Evil Rin! I know you're here too!" Majorin yelled.

"Back and ready for more." Evil Rin said.

"Ready for another beating? You doubt that my best friend wants to murder you both? !"

"I demand you let all of us walk out of here now and I may let you live for another day!" Amelia yelled.

"Oh? You want out?" S.A. said. "Well then, there's always...Heh heh heh, my way."

The room blacked out for a moment.

"God, I really hate that part." Majorin gasped, as the lights came back on.

"Oh, we're sorry." Evil Rin said. "Did we scare you prematurely?"

"Not funny. Stupid Shadow..."

The doors behind the duo opened slowly.

"Step lively now, ladies." S.A. said. "I know three little kittens are just 'dying' to see you."

"Do you know how many people have used that cheesy line over and over again?" Amelia said.

"You know what I mean." S.A. added, dryly.

"M-Matte." Majorin said. "Amelia-Chan, what if this is a trap?"

"Then there's no turning back." Amelia said. "Majorin...My girls need me. It's a risk we have to take."

"Un. I understand your feelings."

"Good. Let's keep moving."

They walked down the hall to the Doom Buggies. The Buggies were still moving through the station line like they normally do. Amelia and Majorin hopped into one of the Buggies and headed deeper into the mansion. The safety bar lowered itself, but they did not hear the host's voice.

"There's definitely something wrong." Majorin said.

"They're both in control of the Mansion." Amelia said, referring to S.A. and Evil Rin.

When their buggy spun around to show the dining room scene, there was still music playing, but no ghosts were dancing.

"You're right." Majorin said. "S.A. and Evil Rin are in total control of this attraction."

"Yes. One can only imagine what will happen if they gain control of the entire Disney World Resort." Amelia added.

"Don't say that! Remember Megan-Chan's Chara, Dixie?"

"Megan's love for all things Disney personified. I know."

"This place is like home for her. She told Jou-Sama and I once that whenever she steps into Disney World, she feels like she truly belongs somewhere. That's why she has Dixie, so she'll always be with Disney, wherever she goes in life."

"Disney World is a second home for everybody. And for me as well." Amelia said. "My family and I are their characters."

"Disney doesn't own my world. Demo ne, all the characters here have welcomed us as if we were one of them." Majorin said. "Heh, I guess that must be why Megan-Chan thought we would be best friends."

"Maybe so. We were a good pair from the start, eh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"...Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween," They heard Madam Leota spoke, "awaken the spirits with your tamborine..."

Then, as they passed her, a hologram version of Evil Rin appeared behind the crystal ball.

"You know we can hear you." Evil Rin said. "And your sappy friendship crap is making my ears bleed!"

"Oh do shut up." Amelia said.

"Gag me with a hairball!" S.A.'s voice said.

"That could be arranged."

Their buggy headed into the graveyard, where all the ghosts were supposed to be fooling around. A few ghosts were still in their places, and the 'Grin-Grining Ghosts' song was still playing in the background.

"Let's run those creeps out of our home." Majorin said.

"With pleasure." Amelia said, with a smirk.

The two pushed the safety bar up and jumped out of their buggy.

"Watch your back!" Majorin said. "This isn't exactly a level playing field. The graveyard gives them an advantage."

"Minna! Minna! I see the girls!" Kusa said.

"Where? Where are they?" Amelia said.

"Down there!"

The three kittens were trapped in the middle of the graveyard, inside a small bubble. They were scared beyond their wits and crying for their mother to save them. **(Hey, you probably would too if you were captured by two psychotic villainesses.)**

"We have to hurry and get them out of here!" Majorin said.

"Not so fast!" In a flash, Evil Rin zipped by and punched Majorin in the face.

"Evil Rin! That was a cheap shot!"

S.A. screeched as she slashed her claws at Amelia, leaving a few scratch marks on her outfit.

"Show yourselves, you cowards!" Amelia shouted.

"Very well, then." S.A. said.

The two Shadows appeared before the duo in their own Charanari forms.

"_Charanari! X-Rin!"_

"_Charanari! X-Neko!" _**(S.A.'s Charanari form.)**

"This ends now." Majorin growled.

Soon, Majorin and Evil Rin started going at each other once again. Amelia and S.A. were still staring each other down.

"Once again, we meet in the heat of battle, hmm, Captain?" S.A. said.

"We know what you're capable of, S.A., but going so far as to kidnap innocent children?" Amelia said. "Have you no honor?"

S.A. sneered as she pulled out her sword. "Whatever honor I do have is buried among the remains of Captain Flint's trove."

"Then I expect nothing less from you." Amelia took out her own sword.

"My dear Captain...prepare to meet thy doom."

"...Have at thee."

Clashes of metal, slashes of claws left and right, neither one appeared to be holding back.

Majorin was firing out her attacks at Evil Rin as fast and as furious as she could, but she was quickly tiring out.

"You're losing it, Majorin." Evil Rin said. "You're on our turf now. Not even your strongest attack can take me down!"

"Rin-Chan, switch out with me!" Kusa pleaded.

"Somehow, I'm not sure that would make much of a difference." Majorin said, panting. "I really don't see how we're going to pull this off."

'_Heh heh heh. Her battle with me at Space Mountain has weakened her considerably.' _Evil Rin thought. _'No doubt the 'Captain' is the same after fighting on Main Street. Finally, we're going to win.'_

"But that doesn't mean I can't try! _Phoenix Fire!"_

"Missed me!" Evil Rin taunted. "Now try this on for size!" She commanded one of the graveyard trees to grab Majorin.

"Whoa!" Majorin didn't get a chance to dodge. She was captured! "S-Sona..."

"Rin-Chan, come on! Burn the tree up!" Kusa said. "Do something!"

"I...I can't."

"Once S.A. takes down your 'Best friend', it'll be over. Disney World will be ours." Evil Rin said.

"Don't count Amelia-Chan out just yet, Evil Rin!"

And based upon how aggressive Amelia was fighting, even S.A. wouldn't count her out.

"I'm through messing around with you, Captain!" S.A. growled.

"I won't let you win, S.A.!" Amelia yelled.

S.A. pulled her right hand back and unsheathed a set of razor sharp claws. "Oh, I think you will." She chuckled evilly. S.A. let out a real wildcat yowl and slashed at Amelia, leaving three deep scratch marks on the left side of her face.

Amelia's Charanari came undone and she fell down to the graveyard.

"Amelia-Chan!" Majorin exclaimed.

"Mama!" "Don't give up, please!" "Please, Mama, please!" The girls cried out.

"Amélie..." Saphir said, softly. "S'il te plait..."

S.A. licked a bit of blood off her claws. **(Yeah, I know. Kinda creepy.)** "You failed, Captain. And in just a few minutes, Disney World will be gone forever."

But much to S.A.'s surprise...Amelia was laughing at her.

"What?" S.A. raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's laughing?" Evil Rin said. "Why is she laughing? Did you teach her that? !" She turned to Majorin.

"I told you." Majorin said.

"Stop that laughing! ! !" S.A. shouted.

"You're my Shadow, S.A." Amelia said. "And yet you still don't know this?"

"What?"

"I'll always have one last trick up my sleeve."

S.A.'s eyes widened at this. _'Don't tell me...' _She thought.

"Watashi...Watashitachi...Makenai!"

It must've been some sort of magic or hidden power that took over, because both Amelia and Majorin were overtaken by two bright glowing auras.

"My God, what is this? !" S.A. yelled.

"It's a joint Charanari!" Evil Rin said.

Majorin: _Watashi no Kokoro..._

Amelia: _My own Heart will..._

Both: _UNLOCK! !_

**(Double joint Charanari sequence: These transformations are in a split screen effect. On screen left: Majorin transformed with Feu and Kusa, and the result is a combination of both Shining Blaze and Shining Blossom: Dokkan style gloves and boots, a dark green cape and hat and a Carnival style uniform colored silvery green. On screen right, Amelia transformed with Saphir and Miki, and the result is this: Amelia's Captain jacket is colored sky blue with silver button, her gloves remain white, she has tall Amulet Spade styled boots, her hat is also sky blue with a silver border and has a spade clip with a fleur-de-lis on it and the final touch: A pair of big, beautiful white wings with small black specks.)**

Majorin: _Charanari! Shining Chance!_

Amelia: _Character Transformation! Graceful Fantasy!_

"No!" S.A. growled. "I will not lose to her again!"

"Oh suck it up!" Evil Rin snapped. "Even if our plan was doomed from the start, we shouldn't go down without a fight."

"I agree." S.A. brought out her claws again.

Like most villains, without even thinking, the two Shadows charged at their enemies.

"They always have to learn the hard way, ney, Amelia-Chan?" Majorin said.

"You'd think they'd learn by now." Amelia smirked.

"Maybe they'll learn this time?"

"Mmm, I doubt it. Shall we?"

"Oh yes, we shall!"

The duo grabbed hands and shouted, _"Fantasy Firebrew! !"_

A wave of white magic and fire shot out of their hands at the Shadows. S.A. and Evil Rin tried shielding their faces from the attack, but this attack proved to be too much for them! They soon disappeared into nothingness.

"Not too bad, demo ne, they won't give up." Majorin said.

"Yes, but it'll be the same result each time." Amelia said. "Now, let's get the girls."

Down in the graveyard, the little bubble the kittens were in was now gone.

"Mama!" "You did it!" "Yay! We're saved!" The girls said, hugging Amelia and Majorin.

"Oh my girls. Thank god you're all safe." Amelia said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't scared of S.A. one bit, Mama!" Rebecca said.

"Oh? Well I bet you weren't."

"Lady Majorin, you and Mama were so brave!" Chloe said.

"Can you teach us magic too?" Alice asked. "Then we can help you fight the Shadows next time!"

"Someday, maybe, demo ne..." Majorin said. "Can we get out of here now? I'm still creeped out by this place."

"Yes. We've still got one more job to do." Amelia said.

With the kittens in tow, they hopped onto another Doom Buggy and headed out of the graveyard.

But once they were gone, however...

"Hurry back." S.A.'s voice said, though she was nowhere to be seen. "Hurry back. Be sure to bring your... Death certificate."

"If you decide to join us, make your final arrangements now." Evil Rin's voice said. She was also unseen.

"We've been...Dying to have you."

As the scene faded to black, the two unseen Shadows let out very sinister chuckles. Yes, you heard that. They will be back someday, and they will be out for blood next time. But that's a story for another day.

* * *

Majorin, Amelia and the girls were heading back to ToonTown, but oddly enough, the streets were empty.

"All the Heartless and Boos are gone." Majorin said. "Megan-Chan-Tachi must've taken care of them."

"Yes, but there's still the X-Eggs." Amelia said.

"Hey~!" They heard Megan calling. Just ahead of them, Megan and the rest of the gang were running towards them.

"It's Megan!"

"Megan-Chan!" Majorin said.

"You did it, you guys!" Megan said.

"Where are all the Heartless? And the Boos?"

"They disappeared for some reason." Doremi said.

"We figured you must've defeated the Shadows when that happened." Jou-Sama said.

"And another thing: Dang, you two! I don't believe it!" Megan said. "A double joint Charanari? Impressive! But then again..."

"Yeah," Yugi said, "I was wondering why my Chara transform came undone in the middle of battle." He was in his normal clothes now.

"Yup. I had to pull a couple of Heartless off of him." Jim said. "He totally owes me one, by the way."

"Watch it, Jimbo."

"Well, Hazuki-Chan's glad all the Boos are gone." Aiko said.

"Y-Yes. No more Boos... Thank goodness." Hazuki sighed.

"Hana-Chan's happy all her friends are safe and sound!" Hana said, hugging the younger kids.

"So before we let everyone back into the park," Onpu said, "We should do something about these X-Eggs."

"That's right." Momoko said. "Meg-Chan, just tell us what we need to do."

"Okay." Megan nodded. "Captain, I need you and Jim-Kun to gather up all of the X-Eggs. And I mean all of them."

"Leave it to us." Amelia said.

"You got it, Megs." Jim said, winking at Megan.

"Think you can keep up with me, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Aw go on, Captain!"

They took off to the skies and started going after the X-Eggs.

"Make sure all the X-Eggs are above Cinderella Castle!" Megan yelled out.

"Minna-San, perform Magical Stage." Jou-Sama said, turning to Doremi and friends. "It'll give us a bit of extra power."

"Hai!" The Ojamajos said.

"Okay, Minna, here we go!" Doremi said.

"Ready!" The others said.

"_Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE!" _They shouted together.

In the time it took them to cast Magical Stage, all the X-Eggs were now above the castle.

"It's all yours, ladies!" Jim yelled.

"Jou-Sama, Majorin-Sama, Nekomimi-Sama, let's go!" Megan said.

"Right!" The trio nodded.

"_Negative Heart Lock On!" _They yelled.

"_**OPEN HEART!" **_Everyone cried out.

With the most stunning and sparkling display of magics, the X-Eggs turned back to normal and went back to their owners.

"Yeah!" "All right!" "We did it!" The gang started cheering.

"Victory is ours!" Megan cheered, throwing peace signs into the air.

"Ya-Ta! Ya-Ta! Ya-Ta!" Hana jumped up and down.

"Ney, Hana-Chan." Majorin said.

"Eh?"

"I think this is yours." Majorin gave Hana a bag of something.

"Ara? Wua! ! ! Our candy!" Hana exclaimed. "Minna, Minna! Mite mite! It's our candy!" She showed her friends, who were now excited at the news of their candy.

"You do realize that in a few seconds, they're going to be on a massive sugar rush." Amelia said to Majorin.

"I know, but it makes them so happy." Majorin said.

"Saa, Minna-San," Jou-Sama said, "who's ready for some Halloween fireworks?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

That's right! It's time for the show!


	8. Our NotSoScary Halloween Finale!

Chapter 8: Our Not-So-Scary Halloween Finale!

Much later, it was safe for the other guests to come back into the park. The crowds started to gather near the Cinderella Castle stage. Of course, all of Megan's friends got the best seats in the house, but that's not important.

Finally, after a very chaotic Halloween night, it was time for the show to start. A spotlight shined on the castle stage. The audience began to applaud as Yugi **(Now back as Millennium Spade.)** and Jim stepped out.

"All right, everybody, are ya havin' a good time?" Yugi said. A few weak cheers came from the audience.

"Aw come on." Jim said. "You're gonna let a little thing like a bunch of ghouls ruin the fun?"

"Are ya havin' a good time? !" Yugi said again. This time, everyone cheered at their loudest. "That's better."

"I gotta tell you, man, this was the craziest Halloween ever."

"Dude, it's Halloween and it's Disney. Something's gotta happen."

"Oh well, C'est la vie, I guess."

"Right. But we gotta end this crazy Halloween with a bang!" Yugi said.

"Yeah! Mickey's Halloween Party isn't complete without fireworks!" The audience started cheering when Jim mentioned 'Fireworks'. "Yup. We thought so."

"And don't forget the music."

"Hey, Yugi, we know just the ladies to do it."

"Speaking of which, they should be ready in a few minutes. We're gonna get off the stage now so we can really get this party started." Yugi said.

"Here they are, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Jim said.

"The Royale Maho Dou 3!" He and Yugi yelled out. The audience bursted into applause and started cheering at the top of their lungs.

The spotlights on the stage dimmed, fog started to pour over said stage, and some creepy music started playing. Then a string of orange lights came on around the stage platforms. On the left hand side **(If you're in the audience), **Captain Amelia herself was on drums. On the right hand side, Majorin was on guitar. Both characters were in their Halloween costumes, not in Charanari form. And near center stage was Jou-Sama on keyboard. Megan was a backup singer. The audience was cheering wildly as the song began.

**(Now be sure you read this carefully, please: The song the Maho Dou band is playing is a little number you might know, called 'Disturbia'. BUT! This is not the version you may be familiar with. The version the band is playing is done by a group called The Cab. I'm pretty sure you might be able to find it on a search engine or maybe on iTunes. Remember: That's 'Disturbia' by ****The Cab****. I don't know, it sounded perfect for the finale.)**

Jou-Sama, Majorin, Amelia: _* Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum _(Megan: _What's wrong with me?)_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum (Why do I feel like this?)_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum (I'm goin' crazy now)_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

Jou-Sama: _* No more gas in the rig_

_(Majorin: * Can't even get it started)_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_(Can't even speak about it)_

_All my life on my head_

_(Don't wanna think about it)_

_Feels like I'm goin' insane_

While Amelia, Majorin and Jou-Sama were playing their instruments, Megan was doing a made up dance routine for the song. **(You can imagine what that might be like.)**

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

Naturally, the audience was also dancing to the song.

_Put on your brake lights_

_You're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered _

_So if you must falter, be wise_

And then, fireworks started shooting up into the skies, causing everyone to cheer louder than even, along with a few 'Oohs' and "Ahhs'.

_Your mind's in Disturbia (Megan: Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_Am I scarin' you tonight?_

_Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

Megan: _* Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

Amelia: _* Faded pictures on the wall_

_(Majorin: * It's like they're talkin' to me)_

_Disconnectin' on your call_

_(The phone don't even ring)_

_I gotta get or figure this * * * out_

_It's too close for comfort (Megan: * Whoa~Oh)_

As the fireworks continued, black, orange and white confetti mysteriously rained over the castle stage and Main Street.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

Jou-Sama: _* Put on your brake lights_

_You're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

All of Megan's friends and all the Charas were dancing along with everyone else. Plus, Hana and a few of her little friends were now on a bit of a sugar rush. They were dancing like mad to burn off all the candy.

_Your mind's in Disturbia (Megan: *bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_Am I scarin' you tonight?_

_Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

Amelia started using her drumsticks to encourage the audience to clap along. "Come on! We can't hear you!" She yelled out.

Megan: _* Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

Majorin: _* Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Try to maintain, but I'm strugglin'_

_If you can't go~oh_

_I think I'm gonna, Oh~Oh~Oh_

Jou-Sama: _* Put on your brake lights_

_You're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

In the crowd, Hana decided to share some of her candy with the Ojamajos. Doremi took a bite of a Hershey's Cookies-N-Cream bar, Aiko and Momoko shared a pack of Razzles, Onpu and Hazuki were eating Twizzlers, and Poppu was sucking on a lollipop. **(Well, I don't know, I thought it was nice. Always share your Halloween candy, kids! ! !)**

Jou-Sama, Majorin, Amelia: _* Your mind's in Disturbia (Megan: Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_Am I scarin' you tonight?_

_Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, Disturbia (Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum)_

The fireworks slowly came to a stop as the song came to it's end.

Majorin, Amelia, Megan: _* Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum (Jou-Sama: * Bum ba ba de dum da~)_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum (Bum ba ba de bum da~)_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum (Oh~Whoa~Oh)_

A final blast of fireworks blew out from behind Cinderella Castle. The audience cheered and applauded as the quartet took their bows and the crowd started to exit Magic Kingdom. The annual Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party had come to an end, until next year, that is!

* * *

When all was said and done, Magic Kingdom was safe once more, which we already know. Anyway, the crowd was clearing the park, going by Monorail or by ferry boat to their hotel or wherever they parked their cars. Megan and her friends were among the last people to leave the park.

"Oh, sweet niblets..." Megan struggled to carry her massive bag of candy. **(Yes, people, it's that big and that heavy.)**

"Need some help there, Megs?" Jim said.

"Nah. I've got it, I think." Megan said. "I've carried heavier things than this!"

"Dang, Megan. There is a such thing as too much candy." Yugi said.

"It's not all for me, Yugi-Kun. I promised Jou-Sama, Majorin-Sama and Nekomimi-Sama we'd split it when we got back to the hotel."

"Uh-Huh, but I seriously doubt you got all of this from one night of trick-or-treating." Jim said.

"Anou ne, sore wa..." Megan said.

"Megan-Chan won all the candy in a poker game~! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Hattie said.

"Yup, she did." Capi said. "Although, Amelia-Sama did accuse Megan-Chan of cheating."

"Figures." Jim rolled his eyes.

"But you know, aside from S.A. and Evil Rin nearly ruining our fun, this was a perfect Halloween." Megan said.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly perfect."

"Whatre ya sayin', Jim-Kun?"

Then, Yugi and Jim both gave Megan a kiss on her cheeks. Megan stood in place with a dazed expression, like she was thinking 'What the heck just happened?'

"Now it's perfect." Yugi said.

"Yup." Jim said.

They walked away as Megan still stood there. She nearly dropped her massive bag of candy.

"Megan-Chan, watch it!" Hikara said.

"You almost spilled all the candy." Dixie said.

"Ara, gomen ne..." Megan said. "Demo ne...Best Halloween...EVER!"

"Minna, minna, Hana-Chan wanna come back to Disney for Halloween next year!" Hana said. The younger kids totally agreed on that.

"I'm not really sure there will be a next year." Majo Miller said.

"Now, Miss Miller, if we know S.A. and Evil Rin like we do, I highly doubt they'll pull a stunt like this next year." Amelia said.

"She's right. They like to keep moving forward." Majorin said.

"Yes. So you have nothing to worry about." Jou-Sama said.

"And besides, the children had plenty of fun...E-Even though they were kidnapped." Dr. Doppler said. "They're right. There is absolutely no way this would happen again."

"Well...I suppose..." Majo Miller said. "We'll just wait and see, for now."

Really? Come back next year? That'll be a sight to see! But what crazy things could possibly happen next year? ! Oh, the possibilities...

* * *

Moments later, at a fancy hotel called Shades Of Green **(Located on Magic Kingdom property), **while the younger kids were sleeping off their Halloween sugar rush, Megan, Jou-Sama, Majorin and Amelia were in another room, dividing up the candy.

"And there." Megan said. "All the candy has been split up evenly."

"We did a good job, Minna-San." Jou-Sama said.

"Right. We deserve the candy." Majorin said as she unwrapped a Milky Way bar.

"I thought heroines worked for free." Amelia said.

"True, but little rewards are fine now and then."

"Un." Megan nodded. "Ah! And before I forget... Here, Captain. Three Ghirardeli caramel filled chocolate squares, as promised."

"Actually, Miss Megan, I seem to recall back on Main Street, you said if we got out of that mess alive, you'd get me a whole bag of those chocolate squares." Amelia said. "You're a girl of your word, Miss Megan, but I expect a little quid pro quo."

"This is all the quid pro quo you're gonna get, Captain!" Megan snapped, waving the chocolate squares in Amelia's face. Just then, a couple of playing cards fell out of Megan's sleeve. "Uh-Oh..." She sweatdropped.

"What's this?" Amelia picked up the cards.

"Uhh, umm, uhh, th-that is nothing!" Megan said, nervously. "It's nothing."

"Aha! I knew you were cheating, girl!" Amelia growled through her teeth.

"Th-Th-That's not my fault!"

"Let me guess," Majorin said, "Mr. Silver taught you how to play poker, eh Megan-Chan?"

"Uhh-I'm outta here!" Megan dashed out of the room.

"**Don't you run away from me!" **Amelia yelled, giving chase.

"_**KYAH!" **_Megan squealed. "Leave me alone, Captain!"

"**Cheating or not, you're going to get me my chocolate even if I have to drag you to Downtown Disney myself!"**

"**HELP! ! !"**

In one of the other rooms, Yugi and Jim poked their heads out the door to see what was with all the ruckus.

"Hey, Your Majesty?" Yugi said. "Do we even want to know?"

"I don't think so, Yugi-Kun." Jou-Sama said.

"Come on, Yugi. We'd better catch them before the Captain mauls your girlfriend." Jim said.

"Let's go." Yugi and Jim went after Amelia before she got to Megan. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Captain, lay off!"

"**Come back here Megan!" **Amelia shouted.

"_**Oh I really must be the second unluckiest Bishoujou in the whole world! ! !" **_Megan cried out.

* * *

**The End! (Or is it?)**


End file.
